Project Summary Training in molecular biotechnology is essential for an expanding list of disciplines that have found modern biology?based skills of critical importance in pursuing research goals in areas ranging from biochemistry to chemical engineering to plant biology. Recognizing this, NC State University has created a core education facility that serves campus?wide needs for graduate students requiring laboratory?based training in aspects of modern biology. This not only facilitates completion of the students' dissertation research, but also lays the basis for career opportunities in academic, government, and industrial research settings. Using this campus educational resource as a framework, NC State University proposes a Molecular Biotechnology Training Program (MBTP) to foster graduate-level training in modern biology that will involve students from at least four Colleges and 13 university Departments/Programs. An Executive Committee chaired by the Directors will lead the operation of the MBTP and oversee sub-committees focusing on program elements. The specific objectives of the training program are: 1) Ensure technical proficiency and training in responsible and rigorous science; 2) Provide an educational and professional experience that satisfies graduates' expectations; and 3) Foster robust PhD graduation outcomes. Ten trainee slots are requested that will be augmented by four slots funded from university resources. The program requirements include: a graduate-level, laboratory minor in Molecular Biotechnology; an off?campus, 3-month industrial internship; a capstone biotechnology design course; a course in professional development; courses in research ethics; a course in scientific rigor and reproducibility; an annual research symposium; and a biotechnology ? related outreach project. These requirements are in addition to those associated with the student's particular Department or Program for the doctoral degree. This program will also provide a central focus for faculty of the various disciplines involved in this training effort to seek out new opportunities for formal and informal research collaboration.